Growing Pains
by Wandering Slacker
Summary: Teen TitanMMZ Crossover Fusion. Dr.Wiley created him to be the perfect killing machine. However plans do not always go as they intend. With Zero prematurely activated, choices must be made. Choices of Duty, life, and oneself.
1. Rude Awakening

For those of you who've read 'Subtly thy name is not' (Sub-not) and keep asking for a new chapter, I feel an apology is in order. The fic itself is not dead, in fact chapter 5 and 6 are complete, with 7 halfway threw. The reason being, chapter 5 needed a poem insert for Alia. However I suck at poetry, so I enlisted the aid of a close friend to write them. Who knew actually getting them would be harder than pulling teeth? At this point they're 'supposedly' done and all that's needed is for her to e-mail them to me. Cross your fingers folks.

So until then, I decided to write this crossover/fusion involving the Teen Titans and Megaman Zero. If nothing than other than to post something, while the TT aspect will stay the same (Casual fan) MMZ however will go wildly AU. Most noticeably Zero portrayed as a Teen, hey he has to associate with the titan correct? Besides, the artwork for Zero makes him look younger go fig. Chapter one was originally on the TT area, but I'm re-posting here along with a new chapter.

Authors note on Zero.

Zero will be portrayed differently than he is in Sub-not or the Zero game. Partially because of the AU aspects, but the explanations for his actions will be brought up through the fiction. Now that that's settled, on with the fic!

_Let the bodies hit the floor…_

_Let the bodies hit the floor…_

_Let the bodies hit the floor…_

_Let the bodies hit the floor…_

This was one of many phrases that where whispered to him at an early age. And like a repeated record continued throughout his life. The ugly aspects of humanity constantly grounded into his conditioning. Brutality, genocide, combat, anything and everything that related to war and death. A normal person would have been driven mad at the inhuman conditions his mind was put threw, but as it was he was not considered human.

_Beaten why for Can't take much more_

A weapon forged for one goal, that of destruction. When his development was completed he would have been the ultimate destructive force on earth. Even the likes of Superman would not stand a chance, or so his creator had hoped. Fortunately Murphy had other plans in store for him.

Time: 30 min till premature activation.

" So tell me again what makes you think Slade's venturing out to this dump?" The large figure known as Cyborg stated flatly. He was currently seventy miles from civilization, smack dab in the middle of a rocky desert. Dirt and various other things where getting into his metallic joints causing more than enough irritation for the whole team.

Slightly ahead of him, Robin made no indication of acknowledging as he scanned the horizon with a pair of binoculars. This of course made Cyborg even more annoyed, the way Robin acted at times often mimicked Batman. Though Robin had yet to reach the funk level as his mentor he was getting there. Inwardly Cyborg shuddered as he bought up a mental image of the Dark Knight, then it shifted to the Boy Wonder. _Yeah, defiantly a resemblance_.

" Truthfully Cyborg, I don't."

Robin's voice cut threw Cyborgs thoughts as he did a double take, " Say what? Then why are we out in this sand box!"

Inwardly Robin groaned as he continued to scan his surroundings. Maybe he should have paired himself with Beast Boy; then again the green shifter was more of a whiner than Cyborg at times. Deciding it was best to calm his large friend Robin once again spoke, " Slade would never bring himself out in the open, especially this far out. Chances are it'll be one of his lackeys."

" Oh." Was all Cyborg could say, " So what makes you think one of them would be out here?"

Truthfully, Robin didn't have an answer for that. Although he had spent months tracking down leads to the crime boss he had nothing definite. What clues he still had pointed to a remote location outside the city. When trying to identify the location on map had resulted in failure it seemed a dead end. Further information gathering suggested activity in the same area, this raised Robins suspicions. With no other leads one option was left, a stakeout. " Call it a hunch."

This new piece of information sent Cyborg over edge, " A hunch! You mean you dragged my shiny tin plated butt out here on a hunch! I could be doing something important like beating your high score! Next time you have a hunch remind me to…"

" Raven here, I spotted something in the eastern section."

Robin smirked, " You where saying?"

"…Shadup." Was all Cyborg could think of.

" Robin here, Raven, can you identify the object."

For a moment the sound of static was heard, then finally Raven spoke. " It's an underground bunker, quite large from the looks of it."

Both Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances, " Do you recall any military outposts in this area?"

" No but this is starting to look like an area 51 deal to me."

Robin groaned, " Terrific."

" Excuse me, Robin?" Starfire's melodic voice came over the con, "Beast Boy and Myself have spotted a vehicle heading towards Raven's position."

By now Robin and Cyborg where sprinting off towards Raven's position, " Can you give us a description Star?"

" Of course I can, it is large with many wheels."

The entire team except Starfire sweat dropped, thankfully Beast Boy decided to intervene, " I think he meant what kind of vehicle Star."

" Oh, well then why not say so in the beginning?"

Beast Boy who was currently flying next to Starfire in the form of a bird only smiled, " I'll explain later Star." Beast Boy took a dive to get a better view once he was satisfied he flew back up to where Starfire's altitude, " Hold the mic close enough so I can speak." Starfire did so and the green hawk that was Beast Boy cleared his throat, " This is your eye in the sky with the birds eye view of the desert!"

" Get to the point already." Hissed Raven

" Ok, ok geeze. From the looks of things it looks like a Semi Transport. Its not military I can tell you that much, but it doesn't look like your normal civilian Big Rig ether."

" Can you be a bit more specific?" Inquired Robin.

" Well yeah, normal 18 wheelers usually have drivers."

The entire team grew silent for a moment until Raven spoke, " I have visual on the transport, and it looks like Beast Boy was correct. It's currently entering the underground bunker."

Robin nodded, " Everyone meet up at Ravens position. Well move in afterwards." A chorus of acknowledgements where heard as Robin continued running. He looked over at Cyborg who had remained quiet the whole time, " Any thoughts on the subject?"

Cyborg didn't bother to look over as he ran, " Just one."

" And that is?" enquired Robin.

" If we run into any brain sucking ET, I am so kicking your butt."

Both Titan members chuckled as they pressed forward.

Time: 15 min till premature activation.

Once the team had rendezvous it took some time to actually open the hidden door. But with persistence, and a few well-placed strips of C-4 out of Robins utility belt the door eventually gave in.

Not knowing what to expect the Teen Titians cautiously made there way down the stretch of underground highway. Even at full speed it took several minuets to finally make it to where the Transport had went. When they arrived what greeted them was more than they expected. Everywhere they looked there were Slade's robotic drones, in particular near the truck, as several where attempting to load a rather large cylinder looking machine into its cargo area. Of the entire group Cyborg was the first to speak,

" Well Rob, it look like you where right, Slade's having a regular convention down here."

" Doubt whatever they have planned on the schedule we'll like." Nodded Raven.

On hearing this Beast Boy grabbed his chest and began convulsing, Starfire seeing this gasped in shock, " Beast Boy are you ok!"

" Yeah, Raven just cracked a joke that didn't involve sarcasm and I think I'm having a heart attack."

Snickering was heard from Cyborg while Robin attempted to suppress a smile. Starfire only gave a look of confusion completely missing the sarcasm. Her look however paled to the death glare he was getting from Raven, and who would probably had acted on the glare had a plasma bolt shot them.

" Titians scatter!"

Time: 5min till premature activation

Beast boy was the first to leap into the fray changing into a Grizzly and subsequently pounding the nearest shock troops. One of the robotic troops brought its gun-whip to open fire however a mighty swipe of Beast Boys paw sent the mechanical minion flying.

" Hunting seasons over!" cried the changeling triumphantly. However out of the corner of his eyes two more brought their weapons to bear and opened fire. Thinking fast Beast Boy shrank to the form of a cat as he dodged the laser fire and sprinted towards the opposition and once again transforming, this time to a tiger as he pounced the robots, resulting in their destruction.

Using the explosion of their own kind the robots quickly converged on Beast Boy and tackled him, forming a mountain of combatants pounding relentlessly on shape shifter, in the hopes of preventing any more surprises.

"GET OFF!"

A roar was heard as the group of bots where thrown off by an ape, who was now roaring as he swung his fists in rage. The normal troops where no match, however the arrival of the much bigger combat drone proved more than a match as it swung its mighty hand, connecting.

The blow was powerful enough to send the green ape flying as it converted back to the form of Beast Boy who was now on the ground in a daze. As he looked up Beast boy noticed the gargantuan bot looming over. Smiling sheepishly he waved, " Heh, no hard feelings right?"

The combat drones only answer was the form of an arm cannon aimed directly at Beast Boys head. Cringing he expecting the inevitable, however a blast caught the large drone squarely in the chest causing it to collapse in a smoldering pile. Surprised, Beast Boy looked over to spot Cyborg lowering his Sonic Canon and grinning…

Time: 4min till premature activation

Cyborg lowered his cannon and smirked, " BOOYAH! 20 points for saving your furry butt."

In the distance Beast Boy only smirked as he pointed behind Victor. Cyborg turned to see one of the Combat drones take aim, thinking quickly he lashed out grabbing the arm cannon. " Oh no you don't!"

With his enhanced strength the cybernetic teen crushed the arm-barrel, causing smoke to emit from the limb. The drone looked at its arm as if contemplating its next move, however Cyborg didn't give the droid time as he planted a metallic fist directly into the face, causing it to topple over.

" Lights out!"

A thud was felt against Cyborgs back as a shock troop preformed a flying kick into his back, sending him stumbling. Like with Beast Boy, several of the droids ganged up in attempt to subdue the Teen. Of courses this only agitated Victor as he began to swig back at the masse.

" Man you people are beginning to piss me off." He growled.

His right hand turned once again into a sonic cannon and opened fire, disintegrating one shock troop at point blank. The others affectively scattered, however where only replaced by more as they dog piled Cyborg.

The weight of the troops where taking its toile as more continued their assault, effectively pulling Victor down. However relief arrived as a black force surrounded the group, Cyborg immediately knew who it was as he groaned, " Great."

The mob was tossed wildly into the air, as Cyborg emerged standing with a look of distaste as he looked over at his savior. " I had everything under control."

Beneath the shrouded hood Cyborg could have sworn he saw Raven smirk…

Time: 3min till premature activation.

_One-Something's got to give_

The look of anger and wounded male macho-ism was clearly seen across Cyborgs face. However for all his boasting Raven felt every once and awhile he needed a reminder of humility. Though she hid her amusement, Raven's voice was even as she spoke, " Sure you did, I'll just let you have the rest sneaking up from behind your position."

She noted with silent amusement as Cyborgs eyes widened then quickly turned to face the mechanical foes. Quickly Raven darted away as not to get involved with the battle. Currently her main target was the Transport along with its cargo. Only Robin and herself where making any attempt to advance towards the spot. However stiff opposition had effectively halted any advancement.

Raven swiftly glided across the battlefield trying to avoid combat. However several droids cornered her and opened fire. Hastily she threw up a barrier; as soon as the fire ceased she flung up her arms and chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Her would be attackers where effectively caught in a holding spell and crushed into one large mangled scrap ball. Using her telepathy she forced the pile of scrap rolling forward like a giant bowling ball, effectively clearing path.

Raven's trek was short lived however as she heard Starfire scream out, " ROBIN!!"

Time: 2min till premature activation.

_Two-Something's got to give_

Shortly after everyone had scattered Starfire had took to the air. This of course had caused many of the robotic droned to take notice of her, who unlike Raven had opted to stay low to the ground.

Much to the Tamaran princesses hope of a peaceful resolution, the droids ignored her plead to disarm. Her task made clear Starfire proceeded to toss starbolts back, destroying several of the smaller groups.

Though Starfire was flying at random, the enemy still found a pattern. Running parallel to her position one of the droids hoisted another upward, sending its partner flying directly at Starfire. They never made it however, as a Birderang lodged itself directly in its side before it exploded.

Starfire looked over to spot Robin give thumbs up sign. Seeing this gave her an unknown joy. However that joy quickly turned to gut wrenching fear as a combat droid took aim at Robin from behind.

" ROBIN!"

Fear quickly took a back seat as desperation kick into overdrive. Starfire's eyes illuminated bright green as she channeled her anger towards the drone, " You will not harm Robin!" In a brilliant flash of light Starfire let loose one of the largest star bolts she could muster towards the giant, effectively obliterating it.

Time: 1min till premature activation.

_Three-Something's got to give_

" Whoa." Was all Robin could say as he witnessed the robot literally disintegrated under Starfire's fury. It didn't explode, nor did it merely break apart, in true sci-fi fashion the combat drone vanished as it was engulfed in a star bolt. Leaving a wide-eyed Robin dumbfounded, _remind me not to get on her bad side!_

His shock faded quickly as he noticed the star bolt continue down its path, unaffected by hitting its target. Quickly the boy wonder looked ahead to see where the green ball of energy was directed and swore as he spotted the transport truck in its line of site.

Robin had little time as he ran in the opposite direction shouting, " Titans take cover!"

Each team member glanced to where Robin was and noticed the star bolt about to collide, Raven immediately cast a shield around her and the others as the bolt hit, sending the large vehicle toppling over and toppling its cargo. However much to everyone surprise, the transport didn't explode.

" Man whatever that things made of, I'm putting it on my Christmas list." Remarked Cyborg.

" Dude, if you want an armor upgrade there's that stuff in the fridge from last week. Its hard enough it almost chipped my teeth." Quipped Beast Boy.

Raven smirked, " It was Starfire's Jell-o, your lucky a tooth is the only thing you almost lost."

" What was wrong with the Gel-o?" Asked Starfire.

" Generally speaking, concrete." Retorted Raven.

Beast Boys eyes widened, " I ate concrete!?"

Robin cleared his throat to get the others attention, absently wondering how the topic shifted from field battle to culinary tactics. " Uh, guy in case you forgot where kinda in a battle."

" But Robin…" Starfire interjected, " …we are not being fired upon."

" Hey now, Starfire's right!" Cyborg turned his attention towards Slade's robotic army, who at the moment ignored the Teen Titians as they converged on the large cylinder. " Whatever's in there must be important."

Robin gave a look of determination, " Then we have to get it first! Titians G…" Robins direction was interrupted however as an arm erupted out of the pod and grabbed one of the droids that was near…

_NOW!_

Time: Zero Hour.

Slade's robotic droids had no emotion, just simple binary programming with specific parameters to carry out missions. True these programs where far from simple, to actually perform the advance acrobatics and fighting moves that where made available would require something that was extremely advanced.

However advanced these programs where. They by no means gave the robotic beings self-awareness, let alone emotions. So when one of the henchmen-drones landed on top of the cylinder pod, it was not surprised when a hand suddenly smashed out from the container and planted a firm grip on its face. Nor did it panic when the hand began to tighten its grip, effectively crushing its own head. The drone barely had enough time to send out a warning to its counterparts before it's inevitable deactivation.

The Titians watched in surprise as whatever had just dealt with Slade's drone toss the now immobile body away from the pod, landing several feel away on the ground with a thud.

A resounding " Ouch" was heard amongst the Teens as they continued to watch the events unfold.

The arm retracted back into the pod as Slade's mechanical army quietly tried to assess the situation. Before they could come to a conclusion however, along the pod several small explosions where heard as detonating bolts activated along the hull. Soon after exhaust vents opened from below releasing pressurized air from the unit.

Slowly the top of the pod opened, as a figure stood for the first time eying the group.

The Team gawked as the figure turned out to be a boy there own age, of course once they eyes his outfit Starfire immediately blushed,

Standing above the pod, the figure known only as Zero stood. He was on average the same size as Robin, save a few inches taller. The only form of valid clothing was a red collar vest that draped his chest area. Underneath his body was covered primarily in a black skin tight forming armor, save for the boots and gauntlets that where crimson red, along the wrist and ankle however sported a shade of orange where the design bulged out slightly. At thigh length two white holsters where present, although what they holstered was not known, not that anyone paid much attention, what stood out the most was the white speedo-like 'underwear' that was present near his mid section.

" Oh my!" gasped Starfire, as she realized she was staring.

" Kinky." Was all Raven could say

Robin paid no attention as he focused on the newcomers eyes, which where partly hidden by the helmet that was worn. The helmet, like the body suit was encased primarily in black. Save for the red 'V' that started in the middle and wound its way to the back, where it ended in a wing like trim. Protruding in the middle was a blue triangle shaped jewel that glowed slightly. Along the side near the bottom where the jaw-line and ear met two white cones ran along the side slightly sticking out as they wrapped around. Behind it all long blond hair flowed in the breeze that was being caused by a nearby fire.

The figure continued to remain still as Slade's robotic Army started to once again advance. Before the Titians could move to intercept however, the Crimson Hunter's head shot up slightly, revealing intense hard blue eyes. As he opened his mouth to speak, his voice was cold and unemotional, sending a chill to whoever heard it.

" Target acquisitions confirmed, proceeding with elimination."

_Now let the bodies hit the floor_


	2. Killer Voices

Chapter Two: Killer Voices

Warning; Warning!

System Breach; Containment area has been compromised.

Unit Progress: 73% …system incomplete…switching to emergency protocol

…Download successful.

Initiating emergency activation.

Zero activated to the sight of an enclosed coffin-like area, outside one of Slade's henchmen landed on the stasis pod activating one of its external monitors. A sharp pain erupted inside Zero's head, the intense throbbing continued until his actions where made clear. Immediately he shot out his right hand, punching threw the artificial coffin and grabbing the drone.

Without remorse, Zero proceeded to crush the robot's head then tossed it forward. His left hand hit the emergency ejection button that where followed by several small deadbolt explosions. The door gave way and for the first time Zero stood, glancing around his scanners immediately picked up the forms of the Titans and Slade's robots.

He came to the realization that this was different from the simulations. This was reality, something he knew he wasn't suppose to experience just yet. However before he could ponder his thoughts any more, the Robot drones began to advance towards him. Immediately instincts along with the programming took over as he spoke.

" Target acquisitions confirmed, proceeding with elimination."

Leaping into the air Zero landed squarely in the middle of the crowd of Slade's drones. In the brief instant it took everyone to realize where he was, Zero had pulled his Z-saber from its holster and lashed out in a pose.

" Hey, where did he get the light saber?" Beast Boy pointed to where the newcomer now held a green energy blade in a stance.

Robin's eyes narrowed, " That's odd, from the stance it looks like he already struck."

On cue the drones nearest to Zero abruptly fell apart. All eyes widened as the realization dawned on the Titans. Then all hell broke looks.

To the drones, Zero was now the primary threat and attacked him accordingly. Blurred visions of several droids attacked, lashing out with a combination of weapons and hand-to-hand combat tactics. The red reploid dashed backwards as he dodged and hacked one attack after another. His movements where fluid as the dance of death continued swirling his Z-saber around like it was a living thing. Somehow one saber turned to two, as Zero leaped, waving both weapons with deadly precision. Finally in the span of thirty seconds, all the droids had been destroyed. Standing, he turned his attention turned to the Titans.

Everyone remained tense as the red reploid glared.

" Did anyone get the number of that hurricane?" Beast Boy quipped.

Robin's eyes never left the sights of the red reploid as he returned the glare, " It's a standoff."

Both parties stood motionless as they squared off from one another. Like some cheesy western each person regarded his or her objective. In one direction stood Zero, who a minuet ago had effortlessly dispatched a small regimen of robotic drones. At the opposite bank five teenage titans held their own ground, each one fully comparable of dishing out punishment in their own right. Sufficed to say the tension was thick.

Beast Boy dared not move. Like the rest of them he was waiting for the one slipup that would ignite the fight. Beads of sweat of trickled down his face as he gave his best glare. While it was nowhere near as menacing as Robin or Ravens, he still felt he could hold his own in the intimidation department when need be.

Deep down something began to tickle the back of his nasal cavity; inwardly Beast Boy cringed as he felt a sneeze coming on. _Crap, not now of all places!_ _Must not sneeze, must not sneeze, must not sneeze…_

Beast Boy sneezed.

Raven heard the sneeze and blinked, the mistake almost proved fatal as the red reploid appeared before her poised to strike. Inwardly cursing Raven quickly threw up a defense shield as the green saber clashed against it. Green and black energy crackled around the two as both pressed against each other. During the short struggle Raven briefly caught a look at the crimson hunters eyes. They where cold, giving off no indication of emotion. For an instant Raven felt intimidated as she caught a glimpse of what lay deeper, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Black energy surrounded Zero as he was flung in the opposite direction and threw the transport truck nearby. The truck exploded soon after negating any possible chance for survival, thus ending the conflict. While the attack only lasted a few seconds, for Raven it seemed considerably longer. _What the hell was he?! _

" Raven are you ok!"

The mentioned sorceress looked up to see Starfire along with the rest of the Titans running towards her position. Raven's face immediately went neutral as she collected herself. " I'm fine, but Beast Boy and I are going to have a long talk afterwards."

Beast Boy gulped at the glare he was getting from the sorceress and tried to change the subject, " Did anyone actually see that guy move? It was like he vanished and re-appeared in front of Raven."

" Teleportation Perhaps?" Inquired Starfire.

" No, more like Noss." Replied Cyborg, " My scanners detected an energy discharge near his feet that allowed him to shoot off like a jet on a aircraft carrier."

Robin raised an eyebrow, " Are you saying he's a robot?"

" I'm not sure what he is, but whatever it is it aint human."

Robin remained stationary as he contemplated Cyborgs statement. If this was a new model of Slade-bot, then they where in trouble. Before he could reply however, Starfire pointed frantically in the direction of the burning semi.

" Look!"

The Titans turned and immediately tensed. Amidst the wreckage a figure begun to move as the silhouette slowly walked out from the fire, once clear from the transport Zero stopped and glared at the Titans.

" Where toast." groaned Beast Boy.

Robin stepped forward bringing out his staff into a defense posture. " Who are you? And what do you want!" The boy wonder watched as the figure's expression changed slightly. To everyone's surprise, the red and black figure answered.

"Zero."

Robin studied the figure before him, unsure how to react. The tone used was drastically different from the cold monotone spoken earlier, dare he even think friendly? "It that your name or model number?"

Zero quirked his head, " Both"

Beast Boy scratched his head "Ok, is anyone else getting this?"

Robin ignored the changeling's statement and pressed on, " All right Zero, what are you after?"

" Nothing."

Cyborg leaned forward and whispered in Beast Boys ear, " Dude almost kabobs Raven and he calls that nothing?" Beast Boy only shrugged.

" Then what is your intent?" the question came from Raven. She had been closely watching the actions of Zero while gauging his emotional state. His barrier was gone, and the cold almost demonic state had vanished, instead it was replaced with curiosity. From what she could detect there was no malice or ill intent. The situation was confusing to say the least.

Zero only shrugged," My intent is to kill you all."

It wasn't what Zero had said that sent the Titans a cold chill, rather how it was said. Like a childe carelessly stating he was occupied with a coloring book. Chill or no chill the Titans immediately went on guard.

Starfire looked pleadingly at the reploid." Friend, why do you wish to harm us? We have done nothing to you."

" It's the only way I know how to live."

The statement itself shocked the Teen superheroes; never the less the evidence to support his statement lay scattered across the ground in the form of Slade's henchmen.

"Ever heard of a career change?" quipped Beast Boy. Although the comment was meant to be sarcastic, Zero answered regardless.

" No I haven't."

"Dude! Where have you been the past 17 some odd years!? Free will ring a bell? Hello!"

Robin noted Zeros confusion and decided act on a hunch, " What Beast Boy means is that you don't have to fight us if you don't want to. Its you're choice, as a sentient being."

Zero continued to stare as he contemplated what Robin had said, it had merit he would admit to that. Hesitantly he finally spoke, " Do…you wish to fight me?"

Robin smiled, " Not unless we have to, we would rather settle things without the use of force. Is there any reason for you to want to fight us?"

Zero mused over the question intently, why did he want to kill them? As if to answer the question a sharp pain began to throb in his head. Immediately he dropped to the ground, screaming in agony. The Titans watched in shock as the blue jewel began to glow, unsure as to what was happening. As sudden as it happened the phenomena stopped. And Zero again rose, however his disposition had reverted back to when he first appeared, as his eyes glared coldly at the Titans. Once again he spoke, this time in the cold monotone as before.

" I will kill any and all opposition who interfere with my mission. Those who lay sight of me will not live to compromise my position. All of you will be eliminated."

Before any of them could react Zero dashed towards Robin, his Z-saber slashed the boy wonders staff in two. Not deterred Robin immediately gripped both ends as a pair of crude Wakizashi style swords and countered. Both teens exchanged blows as they parried, thrust, and slashed at each other trying to get the upper hand. However the spar was short lived as the rods began to glow orange from the Z-saber's impact. Robins gloved hands started to blister under the heat, forcing him to discard the weapon, but not before chucking them at his opponent. Zero easily dodged the assault and followed with a roundhouse kick, sending the boy wonder flying.

Zero watched as Robin flew into a pile of debris, some movement followed but shortly died out. Quickly he moved to finish the job, however his audio sensors detected the whine of a power generator as Cyborg let loose with his sonic cannon. Immediately Zero slid to a stop and threw up his left arm forming a green energy shield. The powerful blast hit dead on, the force causing Zero to be pushed back to where one of the heavy equipment container, followed shortly after by yet another explosion.

Cyborg smirked, " Oh yeah, didn't even see it coming!"

Ironically nether did Cyborg as the green shield flew out of the smoke, cutting off a portion of his cybernetic arm. Cyborg gripped his arm and yelped, " Sonofa-that blond haired maniac cut off my ar-!" Pain immediately registered to Victor as he glanced down where there was now a gaping hole in his abdomen. The shock was evident as he looked back up to see the crimson hunter pointing his Z-buster towards him. Showing no remorse whatsoever, Zero opened fired landing several direct hits towards the robotic teen, successfully taking him down.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

Beast Boy who watched his friend get gunned down immediately took the form of a rhino and charged in a blind rage. Zero held his ground carefully taking aim while his Z-buster started to glow in preparation for a charged shot. Across the battlefield Raven watched as she felt the power emanating from the crimson reploid and immediately shouted, "Beast Boy duck!"

The unusual outburst from the normally stoic Raven jarred the teen shape shifter out of his rage just in time as Zero pulled the trigger. Threw sheer panic Beast Boy shifted into a smaller form, allowing the powerful blast to fly past and hit a nearby wall and effectively out of harms way. Ironically the form chosen was literally a duck, which unceremoniously skidded underneath the red reploids legs.

Before Zero could react he felt something large and heavy slam into his side, sending him barreling along the ground for several feet. Quickly regaining his balance Zero hefted himself to a crouch and stood to face the sight of a green T-rex charging in his direction. In one swift motion the crimson hunter pulled out his Z-saber and thrust it into an en guard position, waiting for the beast to strike. However just when Zero was about to launch his counter attack, his Z-saber was engulfed in black energy and ripped from his hands.

Zero's facial expression changed to slight annoyance as his saber flew into the hands of Raven. However his musings and possible retaliation was cut short as the thundering roar of Beast Boy filled his hearing. His attention immediately went back to the nearest threat, the T-rex's jaws opened as the many teeth rushed towards the crimson hunter. Immediately Zero's hands rushed out to meet the bombardment and with inhuman strength grabbed hold of the dinosaurs jaws, keeping the green beast at bay.

Both combatants held there ground as each fought to gain the upper hand. Beast Boy still filled with the rage of watching Cyborg gunned down, pressed his massive weight into the struggle, hoping to end the conflict and avenge his friend. At the opposite end Zero held his ground, his eyes still lackluster as he fought. Unknown to both parties, Zero's programming was about to change for the worst. All that was need was a push.

Beast Boy roared with a surge of strength, and the catalyst happened.

The blue jewel embedded in Zero's helmet begin to pulse, emitting strings of vein-like energy pulsating throughout his body. Inside the jewel the familiar white 'W' formed as the once lackluster eyes now burned with the primal lust of death. Grinning evilly Zero let out a war cry as his hands dug into Beast Boy with new zeal, and began to pull.

Across the bay the sound of bone and cartilage being broken was heard, along with the cry of Beast Boy who now lye in his original form, griping his broken jaw. Zero stood over the green Teen laughing maniacally as he bent over for the brutal kill.

However this was not the case as Starfire, who up until now had been trying to dig out there leader, was launching star bolts towards the hunter, sending him flying. The Tamaran princess did not let up as she continued to fire off volleys towards the _thing_ that had been harming her friends. Zero knelt on the ground pinned by the blasts of green energy, unable to move.

Raven took this opportunity to rush towards beast boy and alleviate his pain, concentrating her healing powers to hasten the mending process. Once finished Beast Boy let out a small moan as he spoke weakly, " Guess my mouth finally got the better of me eh Raven?"

The hooded teen only nodded, " Appears that way." Standing, Raven watched as Starfire continued to pound away at the reploids defense. Up until now the gothic girl had been providing backup by healing wounds. Now however Raven focused her mind as she prepared to go on the offensive.

Unfortunately she was caught off guard as Zero let off a charged shot towards Starfire, who used one of her own star bolts to deflect the energy. Raven watched as Zero held out his hand and to her surprise witnessed his Z-saber rattle on the ground slightly before shooting off in his direction. Acting quickly Raven flung out her own hand as she concentrated on the weapon. Black energy encased it as the saber began to veer in her direction, however Zero quickly shot off a round towards her, noticing this Raven quickly darted out of the way. Unfortunately in doing so she lost her mental grip on the weapon, which quickly planted itself in its owners hands.

Zero immediately ignited the Z-saber on contact as more star bolts flew in his direction, deflecting a few as he began running parallel to Starfire. Immediately the Tamaran took to the sky, this proved a tactical error as Zero's chain rod lashed out and wrapped around the alien princess. Then with one swift violent motion, Zero brought the chain rod down, causing Starfire to crash into the ground. However the crimson hunter was not finished as he sent her into a nearby wall, laughing maniacally Zero continued to torture Starfire as he flung her around like a rag doll.

His session was short lived as Robins and Cyborg used 'Sonic Boom' against the reploid. Because of Zero's "Berserker" state, he was caught unaware and felt the full affect as it sent him careening into nearby debris. Glancing at the interruption Zero Spotted the form of Robin, along with the rest of the Titans who where battered and bruised stood defiantly against the crimson reploid.

Robin glared evenly at Zero as he spoke, " Ready for round two?"

Zero let out a smirk as he slowly stood. Before he responded, his eyes focused on the figure of Raven as she healed Starfire. Zero's smirk faded as his mind recalled the past several seconds. Yes, the hooded ones interferences had made her the primary threat. Once dealt with the rest would die.

One step was all it took for the Teen Titans to open fire, however Zero made no attempt to block or dodge as he charged, taking multiple direct hits. While his body was designed to withstand extreme punishment, even it had limits. However Because of his forced activation, Zero's mind was in turmoil, the only thought that repeated in his mind was 'Kill the girl'. The cold logic and battle programming had long been abandoned to the intense pain that was erupting in his mind, driving him mad.

Ignoring the warnings flashing across his field of vision Zero continued to make his way towards Raven. The rest of the Titans by now knew of his target concentrated on halting his advancement. With a final effort Zero instigated a dash towards the sorceress, who halted the advancement by engulfing the crazed reploid in her power. However Zero continued to struggle as Raven watched for the second time that day as the crimson reploid tried to kill her.

However this time she notices the 'W' that had appeared and pieced together the reploids erratic actions, " Someone break the jewel…it's controlling him." Spoke raven, although her voice was still in a monotone, the strain of her abilities was evident.

Cyborg let out a battle cry as he used his remaining arm and swung his fist planting it fully in Zero's face. The impact shattered the blue jewel, and immediately Zero's eyes went blank as he fell.

For the longest time no one dared move, each member waiting for the crimson reploid to get back up and continue the fight. When it was clear none would come, a collective sigh was emitted. Robin went over to the reploids body and began to examine it, standing fully he spoke to the rest of the group, " Let get a transport truck running, I want that pod back at Headquarters along with him for examination."

" Are you sure that is wise?" quipped Starfire, who was still staring at the prone body of Zero.

Robin's face grew grim, " Honestly Star, I don't think we have much of a choice."

The rest of the team nodded, each one silently agreeing as they recalled how lucky they where to be alive.

AN: No, Zero did not use the force. It'll be explained in later chapters.


	3. Intriguing Meetings

Disclaimer: Like it implies, I don't own MM,TT, or anything else that pops up. (You'll know it when you see it.)

Chapter three: Intriguing Meetings

If one where to assess an individual solely on appearance, then Slade would be classified as subtle. Indeed, unlike the super-villains of the current age Slade lacked the flashy powers and costumes. Robbing banks and labs for goods was beneath him, in fact Slade rarely ventured to do his own work. However unlike the Mob Bosses of Gotham, Slade wasn't afraid to take matters into his own capable hands. Physically speaking he was a man with few equals, along with his intellect; Slade often compared himself capable of taking down the Dark Knight himself.

Like some dark reflection, Slades own obsessive ness for perfection often mimicked the Batman's. So often so the crime lord wondered how close the caped crusaders own past coincided with his own. These general curiosities lead to the discovery of Batmans apprentice, Robin. Slade watched the boy wonders skill increase over time and became impressed. Soon afterward the plan began to formulate, convince Robin to turn. In doing so he would not only gain a powerful right hand, but also humiliate the Batman.

As to be expected Robin not only resisted, but surprisingly defied Slade on several occasion. This matter was the reason the mysterious individual sat alone in his monitor station. The most recent event had proven disastrous, not only had the Titans appeared at a most inopportune moment, but the subsequent activation of the prototype had warranted Slade's benefactor to began taking a more active role. This alone proved to be most…inconvenient.

On cue one of Slades monitors flashed to life revealing an individual encompassed in shadow. " Good evening Doctor, I trust things are well." Greeted Slade, although he found such meetings trifling, common etiquette was something Slade found necessary.

Unfortunately for Slade, his benefactor did not agree with his philosophy. " You can dispense with the pleasantries Slade, would you care to explain why you failed?"

Neither flinched at the cold glare each was giving, however if one where to enter unannounced on this private conversation they would probably wilt under the coldness in each persons eye. " A moderate setback I assure you, the Teen Titans occasionally prove to be a wild variable in my operations. However they do not pose a threat."

" So you say."

Slade ignored the jab, " Indeed, as we speak the prototype is being held at their base, and there security can be easily bypassed."

The figure nodded, " Then retrieve it."

"Plans are already being prepared. However, payment for the previous venture has still yet to be made."

" Payment will be withheld until Unit Zero is retrieved."

Slade was one to have things go according to plan, with what was just said he almost lost self-control, however his mask hid the brief flash of anger. So when he spoke his features remained the same, but the now cool voice held a deadly edge. " It would be unwise to alter the contract Doctor."

The figure moved forward, revealing an old man with moustache and gray hair. His eyes now bore directly into Slades as he spoke, " And it is also unwise to threaten _me_. I do not tolerate failure likely. You failed to retrieve Unit Zero, thus payment of the new model shock troops will be detained until your end of the contract is complete."

" Need I remind you _Doctor _that you where the one to contact me. Your current models are ineffective against the prototype. If you want it, I expect to be paid."

The Doctor smirked, " Irrelevant, the prototype is incomplete. A man of your resources should be able to come up with a solution. If not then I chose the wrong client."

If it was possible Slades faceplate grew even more menacing as he spoke, " Very well then, I accept the _revision_."

The old man only nodded, " It's agreed then, contact me when you have retrieved the unit. Be warned though, your reputation is the only thing that keeps us connected. Setbacks are to be expected in life, however incompetence is inexcusable."

With that the image on the screen went blank, leaving Slade alone with his thoughts. If one where to guess his mood on appearance alone they could detect none, however deep down Slade was in a _very_ _bad_ mood. When he spoke, his words where chosen carefully, giving no indication of his anger,

" Contact H.I.V.E., I have a task that needs resolved."

====

At that exact time the elderly man had abruptly ended the transmission. Grinning wickedly, the doctor replayed the meeting in his mind. Yes, he defiantly got a rise out of Slade. Silently he turned to leave, however was stopped by the subtle noise of his bodyguard.

" Are you sure that was a wise move old man?"

Stopping, he regarded the crimson-eyed figure. " A necessary risk, Slade needs to know that he is replaceable. His payment is of no consequences, I could send him my toaster oven and he wouldn't be the wiser."

The shadowy figure snorted, " I thought you already sent him that with those pathetic excuses for robot troops he currently has."

A deep laugh echoed the room as the Doctor bellowed lightly, " You may have a point, but tell me. That's not why you're concerned now is it?"

It was the red eyed shadows turn to laugh, " Hardly, you never programmed me to give a rats ass ether way. I just don't trust the Human, in fact given a chance he wouldn't even be in one piece if it was left up to me."

" If it was up to you _I _wouldn't even be in one piece now would I?"

The figure remained silent.

Smirking he continued, " In any case your opinion is justified, in fact I'll leave the matter of keeping an eye out on my business partner to you. If he betrays, do what you wish."

A feral grin could plainly be seen as the figure in the shadow grew more menacing. Seeing this the doctor raised a finger, " I'm warning you, only if Slade betrays me. Unit Zero is too valuable for you to go off on a killing spree. I can't have you making public appearances, you know _he'll_ show up then. And then my plans would get complicated."

" Please, I can handle him. You're making an awful big deal of this new Toy of yours."

" Of course…" replied the old man, "…he is my greatest creation. I will not let him be taken from me so easily."

The figure in the shadows visibly frowned as the Doctor walked over to a workstation and began the boot up sequence. On the screen the familiar figure of the crimson reploid could be seen along with several smaller schematics. Noticing that his bodyguard was still standing near him the old man scowled, " Don't you have work to do?"

The figure only looked at the old man with distaste, " Whatever you say…_Dr._ _Wiley_."

Three weeks had passed sense the battle with the mysterious reploid. As soon as the Titans had returned home Robin immediately had a holding station set up to place the pod along with its occupant in a safe location. Not to protect it against possible thievery, though it certainly was a possibility. No the Titans biggest fear was Zero reactivating while they where unaware and kill them.

Not only would one Titan guard the reploid while monitoring for any unusual activity, but also ether Robin or Cyborg could be found going threw the pod with a fine toothcomb. Each one searching for clews regarding their new guest, and what they found did not bode well on their confidence.

However super killer devil robot from hell be damned in Beast Boys opinion. He was just plane _tired_. To emphasize the point the green teenager let out a stifling yawn as he stretched.

" Man…can this get any more boring?"

Beast Boy had the luck of getting stuck watching the night shift. Because of his unique ability he could easily transform to a nocturnal animal and brave the dull nights. However his shift was due to end in another hour and Beast Boy could hear his bed calling him.

Emitting another yawn Beast Boy glanced at the monitor showing the prone form of Zero lying on a scanning station with various machinery running.

The changeling pouted, " Even he gets to sleep, this sucks. Creepy factor aside, I would kill to be in your position right now." Looking up at the clock Beast Boy yawned again, " Oh well, in 45 minuets you wont be my problem anymore."

Swiveling his chair Beast Boy grabbed his portable game station and flipped it on. Immediately the screen flashed with pixilated goodness as the teenager began to button mash his electronic opponent to pulp. Slowly the Beast Boys eyes unknowingly grew heavy, and soon he was fast asleep. As luck would have it the individual they had kept close watch on just a room away began to wake.

===

System Repairs Complete…

Booting Primary Sensor Net…complete

Motor Response at 100%

Scanners at 100%

Armor Restoration Complete…

Weapons Systems…online.

Booting Unit Protocol….Incomplete…

Uploading emergency protocol…OVERIDE

== SYSTEM ERROR==

Uploading Second Chance…Complete.

Unit Zero Online…

Slowly Zero's eyes opened, and for the second time the crimson reploid found himself staring at unfamiliar surroundings. Only this time the painfully sharp pressure in his head was no longer present. Something he felt he could do without, however what was odd to him was the fact that he was alone. More to the point he was alone without any given orders.

_Strange_

Slowly getting up Zero swung his legs to the side of the rest station and sat there pondering the unusual events. Normally, when his systems where not active they where ether in a state of reconfiguration, or given a task to complete. Even the forced activation three weeks ago he was given orders. Although his memory was showing fragment images of the event, Zero knew something was amiss. The only logical option available was to locate an individual and ascertain the given situation, if the very least shed light as to why he was prematurely activated.

With plan of action in hand, Zero moved himself off the metallic table and onto the floor making his way towards the door. However upon closer inspection he found the exit to be locked. Reaching out with his hand, the reploid placed it on the scanning lock. As it read the palm it began to glow, sending indigo colored energy traveling up Zero's palm in a vein like pattern until it reached the blue jewel housed dead center on his helmet. Information flew across Zeros eyes as he processed the data, rewarding him with a quiet 'click' indicating the door was now unlocked.

Upon exiting the room it didn't take long for Zero to find someone. To his immediate right slumped drooling across a consol board was a sleeping Beast Boy. The blond reploid regarded the Teenager with indifference as he made his way over. Tentatively Zero raised a hand and placed it on Beast Boys shoulder, shaking him gently. However the green changeling refused to wake, causing crimson hunter to look on with curiosity.

Zero repeated the action, this time with more force.

Beast Boy shifted as he moaned slightly, " Go away and let me sleep…"

Mistaking this as an order, Zero did just that.

====

Breakfast time in the Tower normally consisted of fending for ones self. Even though they where Superheroes, this did not alter the fact they where also _teenagers_. And like any teenager, certain characteristics where dominant.

"BUUURRRRP!"

Like lack table manors for instants.

" Oh yeah, nothing like a double decking dose of roast beef hash special with eggs!" Quipped the now full Cyborg. " Beast Boy wonders why he's so skinny, I'll tell you why. Its because he doesn't eat meat! Seriously, what kind of Man's man doesn't eat meat!?"

As if to emphasize the statement Cyborg raised one of his arms and flexed.

Across the table, Raven quietly put down her cup of tea, " One would think your trying to overcompensate for something the way you keep talking."

Cyborg immediately shifted his attention towards the sorceress, who up till now had remained silent. " I'll have you know I am fully functional in THAT department…" a smirk started to show, "…and I'm secure with my god given assets."

Starfire who up until now had been blissfully eating Pop tarts, now turned her attention towards the conversation, " What exactly is your department asset? I was unaware that they sold it in the mall, it would be good to know incase it stopped functioning."

Raven smirked, and somewhere a building exploded, thankfully it was empty.

Cyborg's jaw hung open as a blush threatened to overtake him, " It will _not_ break! Robin, you explain this to her I'm not… Robin?"

Everyone at the table turned their attention towards the boy wonder. Robin sat silently at the edge of the table, idly munching on a slice of toast along with a cup of coffee while staring off into space completely ignoring the morning conversation. The sudden silence however alerted him that something was amiss, turning his head he noticed Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven all staring at him.

Robin blinked," What?"

" You ok man? You've been awfully quiet lately." Commented Cyborg.

The boy wonder smiled slightly, " Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about work."

Raven poured herself another cup of tea, " You realize too much work is bad for your health."

Robin grinned, " Yes mom."

The sorceress shot a dirty look but said nothing.

" So what is it this time, Rob? Slade? Our Buddy down stares? …Or is it a woman?" The last part of the sentence Cyborg leered to add the affect.

However Robin being the student of Batman missed the joke completely, " I'll take Mysterious Androids for 200."

" Damn…" Grumbling Cyborg pulled out a twenty and handed it to Raven, then looked over to Starfire who was eying him expectantly. Sighing, he got up and headed over to a locked cupboard and pulled out a jar of mustard, handing it to the Tamaran princess, who happily accepted the contents.

Robin raised an eyebrow, " Am I that bad?"

A resounding " Yes." Was heard. Shaking his head the boy wonder took a gulp of coffee, " Habit I picked up from the Bat, sorry."

Cyborg nodded, " So what has you in a funk this time, wait let me guess. It has something to do with the scan we did earlier this week right?"

Robin nodded, " Those where not robotic neural pathways, they where too complex."

" Robin did you not speak with an export on robots last week?" asked Starfire.

" Just a few people over at Star Labs, and they where as surprised as us. I contacted Batman a few days ago; he said he has suspicions but wouldn't go into it. However he did say he'd contact one of Justice Leagues members to come over to take a look at it."

" But it's going to be awhile I assume." Inquired Raven.

Robin sighed, " Two weeks at the least, their Robot expert had his hands full at the moment."

Starfire noticed Robin's mood once again turning dark, however something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. " Well, we could always ask our guest. He is standing at the doorway."

Starfires comment caused everyone to turn his or her heads in shock and confusion. There in the doorway stood Zero, eying each of them impassively. Not a sole moved, afraid of what might happen. Indeed, they where caught with there preverbal britches down.

However Zero made no indication of movement, and for fifteen minuets tension filled the room. Starfire cleared her throat lightly drawing Zeros attention. Slowly she stood and held out a plate.

" Would you like a Frosted toaster pastries?"

If it were possible everyone would have face vaulted.

However Zero surprised everyone by reaching out and accepting the pop-tart, then examined it from different angles. When he was finished Zero again gazed back at Starfire, his expression saying ' Ok, now what?'

To her credit, Starfire picked up on the young hunters confusion. Smiling the Tamaran pulled out a chair indicating for him to sit. Not taking his eyes off hers, Starfire then made hand motions of how to eat the toaster pastries. The rest of the roommates watched with tension as Zero tentatively took a bite.

The silence continued as the Titans where transfixed to Zero who chewed then swallowed the morsel of food. Arching an eyebrow he regarded the pop-tart,

"Interesting."

A great sigh of relief was emitted as the people at the table visibly relaxed slightly, then nearly had a heart attack as Beast Boy rushed in yelling at the top of his lungs.

" DUDE WHERE ALL GONNA DIE!!! The super killer devil robot from hell escaped and… is eating a Pop-tart?" If it were possible Beast Boy would have fainted, however at the moment his brain was frantically trying to catch up with current events.

Pointing to each Titan and then Zero Beast boy tried to form coherent speech, " Buh...how...pop...kill…wah…"

Needless to say it failed.

" Indeed," quipped Raven, " How did he get all the way up here? The monitoring equipment should have sounded a general alert if he showed signs of activating. And if that failed the person on guard should have hit the alarm."

The glare Beast Boy was getting caused him to wilt, " Uh…I was taking a wiz?"

A buzzard sound was heard from Cyborg, " Try again."

"Ok OK FINE! I fell asleep are you happy? But why is HE eating pop-tarts!?" Beast Boy was on the verge of another rant, " I mean this is the guy who broke my friggen jaw! Not to mention kicked, flipped, frap eyed, and shot everyone in this room a new one!"

" Well for starters your still breathing," said Robin. " I'll admit that he did catch us by surprise just now, however he didn't attack. The Pop-tart was Starfires idea, it's working so for now let's not push our luck."

" Excuse me, but is it not rude to talk about an individual as if they are not present?"

Everyone turned towards Starfire who was still next to Zero, despite everyone's apprehension. " You all speak of Zero as if he is an object."

Cyborg arched an eyebrow, " Sense when did you become his friend Star?"

"It is not right friend Cyborg, we do not treat you like a house hold appliance." Replied the now slightly agitated Starfire. To everyone's surprise, the Tamaran princess continued to hold her ground, " Although Zero did attack us, he is not doing so at the moment. Robin said it before to give someone…" Starfires brow knitted trying to remember the phrase.

"The benefit of doubt?" asked Raven.

Starfires eyes brightened, " Yes, that is the phrase I was looking for, thank you." Turning her attention back to her audience she continued, " We have yet to ask Zero of his feelings on the matter, furthermore he could have attacked us all while we have debated."

" I do not mind."

At once everyone turned to the new voice sitting, appearing to be preoccupied with the breakfast of champions. Robin quickly decided to press further, " Could you explain the statement you just made?"

Zero, who up till that moment had been content studying breakfast pastries, put down the Pop-tart and turned his head towards Robin. " Starfire inquired to my personal preference of your previous conversation. I stated that I do not mind."

" Why is that?" asked Robin.

"My personal preferences and desires are irrelevant."

"Because?" quipped Beast Boy, who currently forgot the previous argument.

Zero's attention turned towards the changeling, his seemingly cold lifeless blue eyes bore directly into his, causing Beast Boy to shiver, " I am just a machine."

"Maybe…then again, maybe not." The majority attention was now turned towards the enigmatic Raven. Who up till now had opted to observe the crimson hunter in silence. "If you where just a machine, then I would not be able to sense the emotions you emit."

"Are you saying that he's more than just a sentient robot?" Asked Robin.

" I'm not sure, all I know is that when we fought I felt his emotions. Granted they where basic, almost primal." Raven by now was looking into her tea cup, her own reflection looking back as the sorceress tried to collect her thoughts on the matter, when she felt confident enough she continued, " I can feel the presence of life, and its in him. It's different, but defiantly there. If he was just a robot, then he would be a blank to me."

Zero nodded instead of casually staring blankly to the sorceress. This was noted by Robin who now, after hearing Ravens statement wondered if the display was merely an elaborate program designed to mimic human emotion…or something more.

" What you sense is Metatron." Responded Zero

" Metatron?" Cyborg was now blinking, his curiosity piqued, "Isn't that the mineral discovered by Dr. Thomas Light thirty years ago?"

Robin nodded, " Yes Light, along with another discovered it when a meteor crashed into the Mediterranean. One of its properties was a unique energy signature. Originally it was hoped to be a new energy source, but it was proved too unstable. The exact history of it is a little fuzzy to me at the moment."

" But how does a mineral connect to friend Raven sensing Zero?" enquired Starfire.

" Metatron's energy qualities in its raw form are volatile. And from what I can recall the properties of Metatron have never been fully understood." Cyborg explained, " In fact some of my systems are a byproduct of Metatron research. So what Raven maybe sensing is some weird type of empathic radiation."

" Then how come I've never sensed this in you Cyborg?" Asked Raven dryly.

Cyborg Sweated, " Uh well that is…dammit how should I know! Its just a theory jeeze!"

The discussion could have lasted however a new voice suddenly broke into the kitchen.

" Then perhaps I can help shed some light on the subject."

Beast Boy jumped about three feet, " My god! What is it with the security system lately!? Doesn't anyone bother to knock!?"

The changeling shot a glare at Cyborg who slammed his hand on the table, " Hey don't give me that look, my system is running fine."

The figure standing in the doorway laughed, " Sorry about that, I guess I should have knocked. But the Allied Recognition System let me in, so I assumed that you knew. Sorry."

"Wait…" Robin was now standing as he realized whom this person might be, " The ARS let you in? That means you're with the Justice League…"

The figure nodded, his face still smiling. " That's right, I was told you needed a Robotics Expert."

The figure entered the room letting the full light reveal himself. The individual Appeared to be somewhere in his twenties, standing tall fully decked head to toe in blue armor. A red jewel was adjourned in the middle of his helpmate, much like Zero's. His 'Boots' reflected a lighter blue, having another red jewel where the kneecap would be. His midsection sported a bodysuit that sported a darker hue. His arms and chest armor had the same coloring as the legs, along with yet more of the red jewel near the elbows, along with something similar near his hands. The figures eyes where of an emerald green that held a soft inner calm, However those who knew him would vouch for his warriors prowess.

" Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Megaman…Megaman X."

====

AN: Don't shoot! I'll explain. Yes you did read correctly at the Metatron bit. No this isn't a ZOE fusion ether. However I am using the Metatron for the sci-fi element. Not to worry, we wont have a Zero-turned Jehuty zooming around pulling Vector Cannons out of subspace and blowing things to hell and a hand basket…although it is tempting. It may be explained partially in the next chapter, I'm not sure. If not then later on during the 'revelations' story arch. But for now put away the pitchforks.

See? I bought X into the story! Although it's only a cameo appearance. _But_ it does pave way to the prequel that will eventually make its way on the site…just not now mwaha. And for those confused by X's description, I'm using the look Capcom gave him for Command Missions. I felt that it gave him a more mature look.


End file.
